The Exiled Nukenin
by imsospecial
Summary: 10 years ago, after rescuing Sasuke, and fulfilling his promise, Naruto gets driven out of Konoha once and for all.
1. Fearless

Title: The Exiled Nuke-nin

Summary: 10 years ago, after rescuing Sasuke, and fulfilling his promise, Naruto gets driven out of Konoha once and for all.

Rating: T

A tall man with a face mask covering the lower half of his face was seen jumping from branch to branch in the twilight of the forest. The mysterious man had shocking blue eyes under the veil of his hood. He wore black ninja sandals, camouflage pants, and an open green and black jacket, showing a fish net shirt and a muscular chest. He also had a large broadsword and a shuiken holster strapped to his right leg.

The man suddenly stopped, his feet sticking to a branch, and sighed loudly while frustrated. "Shit! I wanted to make it through the fire country today! If it wasn't for those damn hunter-nins." The blue-eyed man then started a fire, preparing his camp for the night. As he was eating a fire-cooked rabbit, he heard someone yell in triumph.

The camouflaged mystery man set down his warm food, and after a moment of hesitation, set after the loud voice. When he arrived a few moments later, hidden in the trees, he saw five grizzly men that looked like they haven't had a bath in a month, standing over a raven-haired woman. The woman was laying on her side, clutching her ankle in pain.

One of the men suddenly grinned showing rotten teeth while taking out a dagger. A flash was seen, seeming to appear out of nowhere, flashing straight past the man. The dirty man suddenly clutched his midsection where a deep, blood-gushing wound was seen. He gasped and fell over silently. The savior suddenly closed his eyes in a happy-go-lucky fashion and said in a cheery voice, "So, who's next?" The mystery man smiled in amusement under his face mask.

Before any of the remaining four could move three of the men fell, two with their throats cut and the third with a severed head. The last man paled and backed away from the killing intent with terror on his face.

The masked man smiled and said in a calm voice, "Run for your life, I'm coming." He ran quickly away as the mysterious man laughed in mirth. "This will be great for my reputation!" He exclaimed while turning back to the blue-haired woman who had taken the chance to wrap her ankle in bandages and saw – "Hinata," the blue-eyed man whispered in surprise.

_What the hell is Hinata doing here? Crap. This is what I get for not thinking what country I'm in, and acting impulsively like always. I totally avoided Konoha, and I still run into their citizens! What am I supposed to do now?_ The man ranted in his mind.

Hinata stared at the amazingly fast person in bewilderment. Then her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly backing into a tree. "Y-y-you're. . . You are **Hissori Arashi**!" (A/N: Rough translation meaning silent storm. I looked it up on a site.)

"Damn! Now what am I supposed to do with you? No one was supposed to know I was here!" He said while glaring down at her, his semi-friendly eyes transforming into cold chunks of ice. "Should I kill you? It wouldn't be the first time I had to kill because some one found out who I was." He said, seeming to relish the prospect. Hinata shivered and tried to stumble away but fell after a few steps. Hissori Arashi sighed, his body relaxing, releasing the killing intent. "Well at leat I can get some good out of this. . ." Arashi's face hardened, trying to relay the importance of his message. "Bring back a message to the hokage. Tell her the demon has died but a new demon resurfaces. If you wish to keep your forces alive, you will stay away from him. He will not hesitate to kill people from any village. He is stronger than a kage at anytime without unleashing his beast. With the beast, he can eliminate four times that amount. Don't go after him, or death will come. This is an official warning. Tell the hokage he has two months to pull out any forces after the beast, and to alert the other villiages. Go now. Before I change my mind," The mystery man threatened. He then watched as Hinata stumbled a bit, and fell again. "I guess there's no use. . . I'll have to carry you." He said, feeling very annoyed.

As he started to pick Hinata up, he felt a hidden presence. "Come on out, before I come find you myself," he said tiredly. He saw a person coming down from a tree, and recognized them at once. The blue-eyed man swore while thinking. _What the hell is this, a reunion?_

Author's Notes:

This is the first story I've ever written, so please review and tell me how I'm doing. I'm not sure whether or not to continue the story. I think after the first bit, that the story would get better. Please tell me whether or not I should continue it! Also, feel free to suggest anything, correct mistakes, or anything like that. Also, it was pretty ironic that Arashi is another name for 'storm' in Japanese. I just couldn't resist! I know this chapter is really short. If I continue the story, I'll try to write longer chapters.


	2. Maskless

Yeah. So I found this on my computer when I was cleaning it out, and I realized that I totally forgot about this story. Well, I suppose I should post this since I already had it. Should I continue or not? Mind you, spring break is coming up and I'll have a ton of free time.

* * *

As he started to pick Hinata up, he felt a hidden presence. "Come on out, before I come find you myself," he said tiredly. He saw a person coming down from a tree, and recognized them at once. The blue-eyed man swore while thinking, _what the hell is this, a reunion?_

Hissori Arashi put Hinata down, and arranged himself into a loose taijustu stance. He then looked up at the two ANBU. One had silver hair that seemed to sway to one side, and was wearing an ANBU mask resembling a dog, while the other had black hair that hung over his face, while holding a cat-like ANBU mask. _Shit! It's Sasuke and Kakashi! Why me! I didn't want to deal with this, especially not in my condition. I'll need a week to recuperate, before I can use my chakra. I'll just pretend not to be a threat. I can only hope it works. I really don't like to rely on my taijustu alone. Well, here I go!_

"Oye! Can you bring this girl back to her village? Some bandits tried to attack her while she was hurt. I really have to get going. . ." Arashi trailed off, looking to the path away leading away from Konoha.

"Don't listen to him! He's a threat to Konoha! This man is Hissori Arashi!" Hinata screamed with a quivering voice.

Arashi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh come on! Thanks, for thinking so high of me. But, I was only passing by." He stopped suddenly when he felt a kunai pressed to his throat firmly. His eyes darted to the side quickly and saw the dark-haired man standing beside him with a cold look on his face. "Don't do anything rash now. I don't want your hand to slip!" He said hoarsely as a bit of blood trickled down his throat.

"I'll tell you what. You come to Konoha with us, we make sure we're not letting loose an S class missing-nin, and then you can go on your way. Or, we could kill you now, as a possible threat, and _then_ take you to Konoha," Sasuke snarled, pressing a little bit harder against the nin's throat, drawing more blood and turning Arashi pale.

Arashi chuckled evilly. "Sasuke-teme, I don't want to go back to Konoha. Why would I? And let me tell you, I don't do anything that I don't want to do. I'll kill you before I go back to that miserable hell hole!" He roared as he flung his head back haphazardly, hoping to contact the other nin's face.

Sasuke jumped back before he was hit, and grabbed some shuriken and kunai out of a pouch. He threw it as he flew back, gracefully landing on a tree branch. "How do you know my name? Only one person can call me that, and it's not you!" He screamed, flinging a kunai at the intruder.

_Crap! My body is slightly off without charka in me! My actions are delayed, and he's throwing the kunai so fast, that I don't have time to calculate where it's going! _Arashi thought as dodged, the kunai slicing into his hood. He ran towards Sasuke incredibly fast, Sasuke could barely make him out with his normal eyes. Sasuke then jumped to the side, avoiding the slash made by Arashi, which would have made a deep wound in his chest.

"Sharingan!" The raven haired man yelled as dots appeared in his red eyes, and started swirling. Sasuke held his right arm as blue charka collected in his palm. The charka looked like controlled lightning and sounded like a thousand birds as he rushed at the nuke-nin. Arashi jumped straight up, just avoiding Sasuke. Suddenly, a dark kunai swept by. Arashi looked where it came from, and saw that it came from the silver haired man, standing forgotten on the tree branch. The kunai grazed his cheek, after which Arashi felt coolness and fresh air upon his cheeks, and saw a black cloth float gently to the ground.

"Naruto! What the hells going on?" Sasuke questioned, recognizing him for his whisker-like birth marks. Sasuke relaxed his body and grinned widely up at Naruto. "Finally, you've come back! Come back to Konoha with us, dobe."

"I don't go by that name anymore. I haven't been to Konoha in ten years, what makes you think I want to go back now? I never want to see that place again! I never want to see you again!" He said coolly, pulling out his sword from the sheath on his back.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are a C-class missing nin, but your alternate name is an S-class in the bingo book. We are to bring you to Konoha or kill you on site if seen on a mission or otherwise noted," Kakashi stated in a monotone voice, staring at Naruto in an uncaring manner.

Naruto rushed at Kakashi while bringing up his sword, in the meantime, Kakashi gripped his wrist, creating his only original jutsu as Sasuke gave Kakashi more time by showering Naruto with kunai. The kunai might have been air for all that it mattered to Naruto, as he was seen flashing at in open air around the field while he charged at Kakashi. Kakashi then rushed to Naruto, leaping off the tree with so much force that a long, heavy branch crashed to the ground. The blue lightning was thrust at Naruto an instant away. Naruto blocked the chidori with the flat of his blade, instantly repelling the chidori, burning the masked-nin's glove and hand.

Sasuke increased the density of the shower of kunai. A loud scream was heard as Hinata appeared before Naruto. Hinata hugged Naruto with tears streaming down her cheeks. The blades made a loud thud against her back as she convulsed against Naruto. The kunai protruded out of her back, letting loose rivers of blood that ran down her back.

"ano. . . Naruto-kun. . . I missed you. . ." Hinata whispered and coughed blood before slumping against Naruto with shallow breathing and closed eyelids.

Naruto stared at the girl – no, woman in his arms in shock. Surprisingly the first thing that registered in his mind was that Hinata didn't stutter like she used to, after that came the torrents of thoughts that raced through his mind. _Nani! She protected me? Why? Is this a plot to bring me back to Konoha? No. She wouldn't do this to me, anyone else would, but she wouldn't. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. . . Kuso! She needs help! I still can't use my chakra yet to heal her. _Naruto looked around wildly then sprinted off into the forest, disappearing from view instantly.

Sasuke swore under his breath. "Kakashi-san, we need to track them. The missing-nin has taken our medic, and it is possible that she is in trouble, or that classified information will be leaked. Naruto is not the same person we know. He is now unpredictable to us. We don't know him anymore."


End file.
